Snapshots
by GirlWithAWritersSoul
Summary: StevexOC. Various snapshots of the crazy and sometimes hectic life of Steve Rogers and his wife Amelia and their lovely friends the rest of the Avengers. Rated M for sexual themes(;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything but Amelia and the plot for this story**

* * *

_October 7th, 2016_

Steve let the chill of mid-fall settle over him as he made his way through the streets of lower Manhattan to his apartment, people moving in their typical city hustle even at such a late hour. Man he'd missed New York. Even though it was different from anything he remembered back in his day he really did love the city, and one particular person who brought a diabolical smile to his lips at the thought of her. He rounded the corner and entered his building, taking the stairs two at a time. He refused to take the elevator; technology still wasn't really his thing. Sliding the key into the lock and entering the code to the keypad—which Shield had _insisted_ be installed for their protection—Steve couldn't help the antsy shake in his hands as he rushed to open the door as quietly as he could. It was strange how fighting in wars didn't even ruffle his feathers yet the thought of seeing his wife made his heart race and coated his palms in a nervous sweat. How could he have been away from her for almost two months?

Setting his keys in the dish in the kitchen and his large duffle on the floor he heard the dull buzz of the tv as he then made his way to the right, down the narrow hall, and into their bedroom. She always slept with it on when he was away, said it helped her sleep since she hated being alone. His hand hesitated against the wooden door and flexed slightly, he should probably let her sleep but dammit he had to see her. His body relaxed instantly at the sight of her clutching tightly to the pillow in her arms, her bright red hair pooling around her face, lips parted with her Captain America flannel bottoms and blue tank resting dangerously high on her pale stomach. She was beautiful. In every way he thought possible. And she was his. He stood there in the doorway just looking at her for a moment, drinking her in as if Shield might whisk him away again and he might never see her.

Steve moved forward and slowly kneeled on the floor beside the bed, brushing a stray bit of hair from her soft face and caressing her forehead with his lips, "Amelia, Amelia sweetheart it's me." He whispered, smiling as she began to stir.

"Steve?" she questioned, groggy, yet he heard the hopefulness in her tone.

He kissed her temple softly, "Were you expecting someone else this time of night?" he teased.

She laughed and with a gasp her eyes snapped open in awareness, "Steve! You're home!" she said lurching forwards to kiss him.

"Mmhmmm," he mumbled against her lips as he returned the force of her kiss.

Her slender fingers slid around his neck and curled in his hair as she held him to her, their mouths meshing harshly as he wrapped his arm securely around her waist while the other moved to cup her chin. They kissed passionately, lovingly. He held her and decorated her skin and lips with kisses for so long he thought he might never be able to release her from his arms again.

"How was the mission?" she asked, finally pulling away from his mouth and running her fingers along his strong jaw.

"It went well, although it lasted much longer than I thought. I'm sorry Ames I didn't mean to leave you for so long." He said his mouth turning down in a slight frown.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me before Shield takes you away from me again." She said tapping her finger against his bottom lip which tingled under her touch.

He chuckled, "Let's hope. I'm not due to fly out again until the twenty fifth so that gives us some time."

Amelia smiled, her eyes shining in excitement, "You mean you get to be in town for my birthday this year?"

Steve chuckled and kissed her, "The twenty first isn't it?" he asked playfully earning a semi-stern look from his wife.

"You're lucky you just got home or I'd be seriously offended." She replied pecking his nose.

"I love you Amelia." Steve said kicking his sneakers off and easing himself over her to rest beside her in their bed.

She smiled, "I love you too Steve. Very much."

He slid his arm underneath her, curling it tightly around her waist and pulling her to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her throat and let his face rest in her neck, inhaling deeply.

God he'd even missed this smell of her, "You smell fantastic." He mumbled against her skin which was hypersensitive due to his touch.

Amelia giggled and eyed him curiously, "Well I do aim to please." He chuckled and grazed her jaw with his mouth, "You know if you keep doing that I don't think either of us will sleep tonight."

He smiled and kissed her again, "We have all day tomorrow to sleep if we want. I don't think Clint and Natasha will be swinging by for a surprise visit any time soon."

She brought his face to hers and placed her lips hungrily upon his, "True, but Stark would."

"Actually I don't think so," he replied between kisses, "He went to DC with Pepper as soon as he landed at Stark tower."

"You know, I still hate that thing. I can't believe he's building a second one." Amelia said scrunching her nose slightly in distaste.

"Well, when you've got an ego like his there's not much else you can do besides rule the world." Steve mused.

"Yes, because the last thing we need around here is another good-gone-evil like Loki." She smarted.

"Tony Stark…Ruler of the Free World. Now _that_ would be terrifying." He replied.

By this point their kisses had become hot. Although they bantered heavily each brush of their mouths ignited a long un-sated fire in them both.

"I think that's enough talking for one night." Amelia said placing her mouth severely to Steve's, allowing him to slip his tongue fluidly between her teeth as she finished speaking.

"Mmhmmm," was the only form of a reply he managed.

His hands slid languidly around the smooth sides of her tank while hers roaming the creamy skin of his chest, slowly working to ease his shirt over his head. Once his torso was bare Amelia ran her hands slowly along his shoulders, slipping down to his hands to guide them under the hem of her top. One hand large hand gripped her side gently while the other splayed out and ran like a feather over her belly, raising goosebumps on her skin from the pleasurable tickles. Amelia shivered under his warm touch as his hand slowly began to caress farther upwards, skimming the bottom of her breast. By this time she had returned her hands to his hair, running them along his bare chest until they reached his belt buckle. Her slender fingers fumbled impatiently with the damned thing before hastily pulling it from his pants. The hand on her side had moved upwards, taking her tank top with it until her belly was bare. Steve removed his lips from hers ignoring his wife's protests and pressed a kiss just below her jaw, another to her collarbone, an extra just above her breasts, and finally several down her stomach stopping at the top of her navel.

"So beautiful," he muttered into her skin before lifting her tank over her head and coming up to connect their mouths lingeringly.

Amelia's hands made their way down his strong back to tug on his pants causing him to become the uncharacteristically impatient one. His hands hastily removed her pajama bottom, discarding them onto the floor as they then reached hungrily for the smooth flesh of her legs. Her toned body was heaven in his hands. He would never have enough of her, nor she him. They were like two atoms combusting as they collided, removing the rest of their clothes until they were finally skin on skin. Amelia clung almost cruelly to him as he slid into her, arching her body forcefully against his as she let out a sound of pleasure. _Oh god_ how had she ever let him go? How could she have been without this, without _him_, for almost two months? In that moment it was simply incomprehensible. There was nothing but Steve Rogers and the perfection of their connected bodies as he moved in and out of her desperately as she quaked with ecstasy beneath him. Two souls converging in passion overcome by an unbelievable need to feel every piece of the other, to realize that they were together again and breathe a little easier for a while.

Amelia was swallowed in the intensity of her orgasm, Steve reaching the same point shortly after and collapsed on top of her. He quickly rolled over and pulled her with him, bringing her to rest on his heaving chest both of them breathless. They laid there for a while in silence, their breathing and the murmur of the tv the only sound in the whole apartment. She pressed the occasional openmouthed kiss to his chest and he ran his hands repeatedly through her soft mess of hair as neither of them spoke, both too afraid to shatter the moment of utter bliss. Amelia cuddled tightly into him, the comfort of his body in the bed beside her lulling her towards the outer strains of unconsciousness after their blood cooled and their hearts calmed.

"I've missed you so much Steve." She murmured her tone filled with a hint of sadness.

"I missed you too but I'm here now, Amelia, and I'm not going anywhere." He replied kissing her temple before their silence continued.

"Turn off the tv please." She whispered after a while into his neck and brushing her lips tenderly across his shoulder.

She felt her husband rustle around and his head lift slightly, "Where's the remote babe?"

"Bedside table I think." She mumbled.

He moved again, "The big button in the top corner right?"

She nodded against him, sighing contentedly. The voices disappeared. Steve's hands moved hotly over her body.

"You up for round two?" he whispered huskily in her ear, she could feel him smiling.

She laughed, "Only if it's anything like round one."

He chuckled and shifted to kiss her, round two proving to be even better than the first.

_October 8__th__, 2016_

Amelia awoke the next morning to a cold and empty bed. She'd had the most amazing dream. Steve had come home and they'd talked and made love for hours, only deciding to sleep when the sunlight began to seep through the bottom of their blackout curtains bought especially for nights like these. It was the best she'd had in a while and so vivid she could've sworn he was really here. The thought made her ache. God she missed him. She needed him like a desiccated man needed water. He was both an addiction and a necessity, simply an unchangeable part of her. She rose slowly from her bed, her bare feet scuffing across the hardwood floor as she made her way down the hall.

A slight wave of panic rushed through her at the sound of movement in the kitchen. Amelia backed down the hall slowly, grabbing the gun Steve had taught her how to shoot in case of an emergency out of its hiding place and disengaging the safety. She shoved her hair out of her face nervously and took a deep breath to steady herself, she could do this. She crept slowly to the corner, holding the gun close to her side as the rustling continued. Silently she rounded the corner, pointing the gun at the trespasser and preparing to shoot.

"Jesus Christ Amelia it's me!" Steve said holding his hands up in surrender and jumping back, his eyes wide.

"Holy shit Steve! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were an intruder." She hollered, putting the safety on and setting the weapon down on the counter. She took a few steps forward to lean against the granite, careful not to touch the gun, "So it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream Ames?" Steve questioned slowly moving towards her.

Wordlessly she sprang forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around him, hers curling tightly around his neck while his went securely around her waist.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up so I thought last night must've been a dream." She said softly, her lips near his ear.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against her, "You're something else you know that?"

She laughed and kissed the side of his face, "I'm glad you're home Steve."

"Me too, traveling all the time gets pretty lonely." Steve said pulling back to look at her.

She kissed him, "So I forgot to ask, Nat and Clint made it home okay didn't they?"

"Yeah, although Georgia wasn't too happy when her husband showed up at their apartment with the two of us in tow. No one knows where Natasha lives so I can only say she made it to Clint's alright."

Amelia laughed sweetly, "Well you know G. Like me when she's actually with her husband she's not too fond of company. At least, not for the first few days. Tasha is unpredictable so that's understandable." Noticing he wasn't in his usual morning attire—sweatpants with no shirt—she looked him over, "Why are you all dressed up this morning?"

He was wearing his favorite brown leather jacket, a blue button down, and jeans and his hair was parted and gelled in its normal style.

He ran his hands down her sides, "I thought I could run out and get us some movies before you woke up. I figured we could have a stay-in movie day, it's been forever since we've had a day where we just hung around and did nothing."

She smiled and ran her hands down his chest, "Now _that_ sounds absolutely fantastic. You figured out how to use RedBox?"

"I think I've been around long enough to figure it out." He replied coasting his mouth across hers.

"So in other words you have no idea and were going to as the lady in the store to help you." They both laughed, "Did you have any movies in mind?"

"I was hoping you could give me a few suggestions…" Steve looked at her sheepishly.

Her smiled widened, "How about I just get dressed and come with you and make it easier on everyone."

He moved his hands over her arms as if to warm her, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

She kissed him lingeringly, her tongue running across his bottom lip before turning and heading towards their bedroom, "Perfect, I'll try to be quick okay?"

He shook his head and grinned as he watched her head towards their bedroom, "Okay."

* * *

**So I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter! Reviews and the greatest things ever and any comments would be greatly appreciated! Y'all are the best! Also a big thank you to **CaileeChaos** for indirectly inspiring this through her ClintxOC story!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two is here! I own nothing but Amelia and the plot for this story. Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews really keep me going!(:**

* * *

_December 2__nd__, 2015_

"Hey Clint." Amelia said after rolling tiredly across the bed to answer Steve's phone on the nightstand, running her hand across her face in an attempt to make her more alert.

"Hey Amelia, where's Steve?" Clint replied his tone friendly yet something seemed well, off.

"He's in the shower, why what's up?" she asked rolling lazily onto her back and staring at the ceiling, her other hand resting idly on her stomach.

"We're both needed at Stark Tower. Fury's calling a group meeting, Tasha just called me." His tone didn't disguise his obvious displeasure at being called into work at such a time.

"Damn, really? The two of you just got home." She replied frowning, her voice mimicking her feelings; disgruntled and slightly frustrated.

"I know. Trust me, I'd much rather stay in with G tonight but orders are orders."

"Speaking of which Clint, how is Georgia even allowing you to talk on the phone right now? You two are normally jumping each other's bones for two or three days' straight." Amelia inquired curiously, her lips breaking into a small smile.

"I actually had to sneak away for a second to make this call. I'm not leaving the house for a while. They've given us a few hours but as far as I'm concerned Shield can kiss my ass if they think they can get away with keeping me celibate when I get home after being away from G for several weeks." His voice was wry but serious; no one interrupted his time with his wife.

"Oh that reminds me, I have a few things to attend to with Steve before I even think about letting him out the front door. I'll have him call you back after his shower." Amelia said smirking as she moved to sit on the end of the bed.

Clint chuckled, "Take your time Ames."

"Oh trust me, I plan to." She giggled and with a shake of her head hung up.

She sighed and set Steve's phone back in its previous spot and rose from the bed, her feet padding audibly across the floor as she made her way to their bathroom in nothing but one of his white t-shirts. The room was warm and filled with steam and she could see the outline of her husband through the foggy glass as she entered. Closing the door behind her to keep in the heat Amelia lifted the thin shirt over her head and stepped fluidly into the shower to join him.

"Well hello there," he said with a smile as she pulled the shower closed behind her.

She smiled and kissed him, allowing some of the scalding water to run down her body, "Hi," she said, her hands running along the wet skin of his back and fingering his spine, "Mind if I join you?"

He smirked and placed his hands on her sides, enjoying the feel of her wet skin beneath his fingers, "Not at all."

"So it looks like our time together will be short lived. Clint just called." Amelia said pushing Steve back slightly so she could dip her head under the water.

"What did he have to say?" he asked, looking at her curiously as she lathered her long auburn hair with shampoo, some of the suds traveling down her body. He had to stop himself from watching the path they took.

"Apparently Fury has called a meeting at Stark Tower and he needs all of you to be there. You should probably call him back after you're done in here." She said her tone taking on a hint of suggestion as she spoke of their current location, pressing a kiss to his chest before grabbing the bottle of conditioner.

"Now? That means I need to be on my way Ames." He said moving his hand towards the shower door only to be stopped by his wife's small hand on his wrist.

"Wait. We still have a few hours before Fury needs you there. If Clint and Georgia get to kill a few hours together then so do we." She spoke as she slid her hand into Steve's and brought the back of his damp hand to her lips.

Amelia washed the conditioner from her hair and this time Steve couldn't help but watch the water travel down her neck, between her beautiful breasts, to his favorite place amid her thighs, his gaze lingering hungrily on her body as he retraced the path once more with his eyes.

"I think it's about time we moved this to the bedroom don't you?" he asked, his hands sliding around her slick body and pressing her against him as he captured her in a tender yet ambitious kiss.

She giggled, her mouth still practically brushing his, "I don't know, I think I kind of like the shower."

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled, his lips splitting apart in a smile to expose the bright whites of his perfect teeth, "You're impossible you know that?"

She nodded and kissed him again, "I know, but you love me."

"Without a doubt." He said their lips still delectably connected.

His tongue teased her and after several minutes of playful banter slipped between her teeth, caressing the roof of her mouth as he tasted her. She was divine and the feel of her body against him was utterly delicious. His lips became demanding and his touch was like an open flame upon her skin. He gripped her hips tightly as she pressed his back forcefully against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Steve's hand slid between her legs and her hold became a vice as she gripped his body, struggling against the cries which threatened to tear themselves from her throat. Just as her husband decided to end her torment and positioned her body so that he could enter her with ease, his cell phone rang.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Amelia said breathlessly, pulling away from him and pressing her forehead to the tiles in frustration, the condensation building on her forehead before slipping down her nose, "Why is it you can hear your phone from in here _now_?"

Steve sighed and slid from underneath her, pecking her cheek as he rushed out to answer his phone.

"Rogers," she heard his voice moments later as the shrill ringing ended abruptly.

She stayed there for a moment, utterly still as she tried to calm her breathing before stepping from the now off shower. She loved her husband but sometimes her patience with Shield wore thin. He was a gifted human being not some government slave at their every beck and call.

"So," he spoke as he reentered a few minutes later, Amelia now wrapped loosely in a plush white towel, "how would you like to accompany me to Stark Tower tonight?"

"You mean I'm actually allowed to come to a meeting with Shield?" she asked, her tone slightly confused and expression one of excitement.

"Yes ma'am. That was Natasha; she wanted to make sure I spoke to Clint. I don't report to Fury and I decided that tonight you were coming with me." He said stepping closer to her until his fingertips skimmed her towel.

"Perfect, now are you going to let me into our room or would you rather I go like this?" she teased, moving her gaze briefly to the towel wrapped loosely around her body.

"We still have time," Steve said, gliding one hand beneath her towel to tease her skin.

"Wait…" she said placing her palms upon the sides of his neck, "Does this mean I get to see you in that sexy Captain America outfit of yours?"

"Sexy? Since when is Captain America sexy?" he questioned, looking at her smugly.

She laughed, "You're so full of it sometimes. Captain America has always been sexy, especially if you have the privilege of seeing what's _under_ that tight suit of his…" she trailed off, running a handdown his neck and across the toned plains of his bare chest.

"You know, I hear he's kind of involved with someone." Steve replied grinning broadly.

"Oh really? What a shame. I heard he was fantastic in bed." They both laughed playfully as she grazed his mouth with hers.

"Mmhmmm, sounds like she's a pretty amazing gal too, smart, beautiful, has a heart of gold." He said moving closer to her until their foreheads were together.

"I love you and you are ridiculous. Now shut up and kiss me." Amelia said shaking her head slightly and pulling her husband's face to hers.

Steve's hands moved their way down her body, hitching around her thighs and lifting her legs off the ground as he moved back into the room to set her on the marble counter. Their mouths collided sloppily as they grasped frantically for any piece of skin they could find, sounds of need and pleasure filling the room. Steve moved Amelia just so that he could enter her easily from her position on the counter and she was in heaven. His touch, his kiss, they were the balm that both soothed and fueled her desire. She needed, wanted him, in every way one could imagine and he needed her. Their sex was frantic but a certain tenderness remained as they made love, like they wanted this to last forever even when they knew it was impossible. They kissed for a while after that, enjoying the feel of the other while calming them until they were able to separate willingly.

"I think it's time we started getting ready." Amelia said, pecking his nose before sliding lithely from the counter, the towel now repositioned properly around her long-dried body. "You coming?" she asked with a teasing look when he didn't move from his place against the double sinks.

"Right, I'm coming." He said, shaking his head as if to clear it as he followed his wife into the other room to dress.

"You know, I think it's about time for a piggyback ride." Amelia said with a sly grin on her face as she and Steve made the short walk hand in hand to Stark Tower from their apartment.

Steve sighed, "Again? Didn't we do this a few weeks ago?" he asked his tone mirthful.

Amelia chuckled and moved closer to him in the winter chill, New York was covered in snow and if it wasn't so disgusting to walk in she would've thought it was beautiful, "We did not do this a few weeks ago. The last time you gave me a piggy back ride was when I sprained my ankle in Central Park last spring."

She grinned happily as she took in the easy defeat on Steve's face, "Alright, hop on." He said, pausing on the snowy sidewalk to kneel.

She leapt onto his back and kissed his cheek, "You're the best sweetie."

He chuckled and resumed walking, "Twenty five years old and you still ask me for piggy back rides."

"Don't make me sound like I'm old," she threatened mockingly, "You're what two years older than I am? Besides, asking for piggy back rides has nothing to do with age."

"Well Ames, you're definitely one of a kind." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey!" she said kicking him in the thigh with her heel, "Don't you make that sound like it's a bad thing."

They both laughed and Steve squeezed her legs affectionately, "We're almost there hun, want me to put you down now?" he asked several minutes later as they neared the front doors of Stark Tower.

"Sure, we probably have to scan to enter anyways." She said as Steve gingerly placed her back on the ground, her winter boots scuffing against the icy pavement.

Amelia came over to Steve's left side and tangled her fingers with his, his hand large and warm in hers.

"Jesus, your hands are freezing Amelia." He said trying to warm them with his as they stopped at the door.

"Identification please," Jarvis rang out moments later.

"Jarvis, it's us." Amelia said looking in the direction she thought to be a hidden camera.

"Yes, I am quite aware Mrs. Rogers but it is my standard protocol after Mr. Stark's limited business hours." The British computer system spoke.

"Fine, I'll take it up with Tony." She said stepping towards the retinal recognition scanner.

"That would be much advised madam." Came Jarvis's immediate response.

Steve too stepped towards the retinal scanner and the doors slid open moments later.

"Welcome to Stark Industries Captain and Mrs. Rogers. I do apologize for any inconvenience."

"Not a problem, mind letting the big guy know we're here?" Steve asked as they made their way into the elevator.

"Already done sir." Javris replied before his voice disappeared.

"You know, we really should ask Tony about getting one of those." Amelia said glancing up at her husband.

He snorted, "Good luck, I doubt Stark will give anything to anyone unless it benefits him."

She tried to cover her laugh, "You're right, although you have to admit he's gotten a little better since the whole Avengers fiasco back in two-thousand twelve."

"Maybe a little—but only when it comes to the end of the world." He allowed as they neared the top floor.

"You think everyone will be happy to see me?" She inquired playfully, her smile expanding slightly.

Steve didn't have an opportunity to answer, the elevator doors opened and there stood the rest of the Avengers looking at them expectantly.

"Amelia! Long time no see." Tony said stepping forwards to pull her into a hug and kissing her on both cheeks, "You look beautiful as always and by the way, if you ever get tired of the old man just say the word and I'd be happy to fill in."

She laughed and eyed Steve, hoping he would either catch the playful inflection in Tony's voice or not hear him at all, "Thanks Tony, but I think I'll stick with the old geezer for a while." She replied causing the billionaire to chuckle and move on to her husband.

"How you doin' Cap?" Tony asked shaking his hand briefly before turning back to the others and taking his place in his usual chair.

Steve stepped forwards and Amelia followed him into the room, unsure of whether to make herself comfortable or stay slightly on edge. She hadn't seen them in a while and it made her nervous.

"Damn, if I'd known this meeting was an open invitation I'd have brought G along." Clint's voice came from her right where he sat in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his body language conveying he'd rather be with her than here in this stupid meeting. She couldn't blame him.

She smirked, "Nice to see you too Clint." He nodded, offering her a small smile—just the faintest twitch of his lips.

"Doctor," Steve said with a brief nod in Bruce's direction.

He returned the gesture, "Steve. It's good to see you Amelia." He said offering her a kind nod as well.

Suddenly she was enveloped in an unnaturally strong pair of arms, "Amelia it is good to see you. It has been too long since Steve has brought you into our company." Thor spoke, his voice booming in the ear that was forcibly pressed to his thick chest.

"It's nice to see you again as well Thor." She said as he released her, giving her a moment to breathe, "How's Jane?"

"She is well. She sends her regards and hopes that she may know more of your book soon." Thor replied with a broad smile.

Amelia smiled, "Tell her I'll have the latest draft headed her way the moment I have everything cleared with my publisher."

Steve had now moved to sit on the couch across from her and she took her place between him and Natasha, placing her legs comfortably in his lap as his hand came to rest on her knee.

"How was Moscow Tasha?" she inquired, turning her attention to the Russian on her right.

Nat shrugged, "Pretty boring. I swear they get dumber every time."

Clint chuckled and smirked at his partner and they all nestled into a brief moment of silence, no one having a clue what to say.

"Where's Pepper?" Amelia asked curiously a moment later, noticing she was the only normal fixture missing.

"She's on her way to San Diego. We're hoping to begin expanding to the West Coast by the end of next summer." Tony replied coming to stand off to Clint's right with a glass of scotch in hand. She hadn't even noticed he'd left a minute ago.

"Mr. Fury is ready sir." Jarvis spoke as Stark took a small swig from his glass.

"Great, let him through Jarvis." Tony responded, shaking his scotch around gently.

"Of course sir."

Moments later a projection of Nick Fury appeared before them, the look on his face unpleasant.

"We have a lead on a potential conflict in Kandahar. I need all of you to be on that helipad and ready to go in no more than twenty minutes. I gave you some time to recover from your last mission while we confirmed the extremity of the situation. That's all I have for you right now. Avengers, it's time to suit up." Nick Fury's voice rang out quick and demanding before his projection vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

They all looked at each other, Amelia and Steve sharing a weary glance as they all rose.

"Well isn't he just a bottle of sunshine." Her husband's voice rang out from beside her.

"So much for our few weeks together." She muttered grimly in reply, kissing him softly before allowing him to change into his Captain America attire.

"Here," Tony spoke handing her his glass of scotch, "You need this more than I do."

"Thanks," she replied as he rushed off to join the others. Amelia threw back a large swallow and grimaced.

Tony returned a few minutes later with Steve and Clint in tow, "You're welcome to sleep here for tonight and head home in the morning. It's late and by the looks of that glass you won't need to be wandering the streets of New York City alone at night." Tony said, taking the empty glass from her as she downed the remaining scotch.

She coughed, "Thanks, I think I might just take you up on that. The guest bedroom's around the corner right?"

"Yeah, walk and talk. We have to get going, it's better for everyone if Fury stays happy. He's a mean bastard when he gets pissed, like spoiled kid without his favorite toy."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it Tony?" Steve said clapping him on the back as they all walked to the helipad where Bruce and Natasha stood waiting, the wind from the copter whipping her hair in her face.

"You and G remember to look out for each other." Clint said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We will. We give each other something to do when our husbands are away on business." Clint smiled earnestly this time and rushed to take his place in the helicopter and secure himself.

"Two minutes Cap." Clint hollered as Tony too boarded the craft.

He nodded and turned to his wife, "I love you. I don't know when I'll be back but as soon as I know anything you'll know."

She smiled softly, "I love you too. Be safe honey, I want at least one call a day do you understand me? I don't care what time it is or what I might be doing, you call me."

"I will, I promise. See you soon Ames." He kissed her with all that he could muster in that moment, almost knocking her off her feet as they separated.

"Oh, and Steve," She hollered after him as he took a few steps towards the helicopter.

"Yes ma'am?" he called back, looking at her curiously.

"That suit looks extremely sexy on you. You should wear it home some time." She gave him a suggestive smile as she held her hair from her face.

He smiled and rushed back to give her one last long kiss, "Will do. I love you."

"I love you too." She shouted as he and the rest of the crew disappeared into the black night.

_Whatever you do_, she thought as she made her way back inside, _you come home to me and you come home safe._


End file.
